


i think i kinda... you know...

by andimackers



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Trust, anti ej, ej is extra mean, idk man they just love each other, post 1x04, soft boy ricky, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andimackers/pseuds/andimackers
Summary: It's the day after 1x04 takes place, and everything is in chaos. EJ gets mad and snaps at Ricky, and Nini comforts him in the hallway.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	i think i kinda... you know...

"Okay, everyone!" Miss Jenn yelled, forcing everyone to stop their particular task at hand and look at her. "I need Troy and Gabriella up on stage!"

Ricky groaned inwardly and squeezed his eyes shut. He really didn't want to be here today. He'd just found out yesterday that his parents were splitting up, and if it were up to him, he'd be out on the streets with Big Red, skating and avoiding all of his problems. 

He picked his script up and headed for the miniature stage in the rehearsal room. He glanced up to find Nini already on the stage, smiling at him in an oddly warm and supportive way. 

_At least Nini and I are on better terms,_ He thought to himself. _At least I have that._

He hopped onto the stage, smiling back at Nini lightly. In the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw EJ's jaw clench. 

"Hi, Ricky." Nini whispered, her smile seeming a little forced. 

Ricky gave her a half smile in return. "Hey, Nini," He glanced down quickly at EJ, who had his hands clenched around his script tightly and his gaze hardened on Ricky. 

"I think EJ is about 3 seconds away from chopping my head off." He chuckled. 

Nini glanced down at EJ as well, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore him, he doesn't know anything." 

"Okay, kiddos," Miss Jenn started, opening her script. "I'm thinking that we should start with the kiss scene today."

"The _what_ scene?" EJ half yelled, throwing himself out of his chair and starting towards the edge of the stage. 

"Oh would you just let it go, EJ," Ashlyn said, jumping up to grab her cousins arm. "Calm down." 

"Like hell I'll calm down." He grunted, shooting Ricky the dirtiest look he could manage. "That dick up there is stealing _my_ girlfriend! And now, of _course_ they get to run the kissing scene!"

"Shut up!" Nini screamed, her voice much louder than anyone was expecting. "I am _not_ your property, you asshole!" 

Ricky felt his heart start to race, and his brain starting to fry. He had no idea what to do here.

"Let's calm down now!" Miss Jenn said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh I see what's going on here," EJ growled, shoving Ashlyn off lightly. "I make one wrong move and now you're riding Ricky's dick again." He spat.

"ARHG!" Nini yelled, her anger rising and growing as she threw her script at EJ's head. "You're such a _jerk!"_

"Yikes," Someone from the crowd in the chairs mumbled, though anyone who knew her could tell that it was Gina.

"Would you just leave or something, dude?" Ricky finally said, running a hand up and down Nini's back in an attempt to calm her down. "You're acting crazy." 

"You shut the hell up." EJ barked, his eyes black with rage. "It's a shock you're even here today at all."

Ricky's stomach dropped, and now his heart was pounding in his ears. 

"What did you just say to me?" He tried to sound tough, but his voice came out shaken. 

"Mr. Caswell, I think it is about time you went into the hallway to breathe." Miss Jenn voiced, trying to regain some control in this situation. 

"I said," EJ began, ignoring Miss Jenn, his eyes fixed right on Ricky's. "It's a shock you're even here at all today, given that your parents are splitting up."

Ricky's knees buckled, and he looked up at Nini's whose wide eyes were just as confused as his. 

Ricky felt his legs start to give out, and his head became muddled. 

_How did he know about that?_

Ricky's eyes watered, and the next thing he knew, he was shoving EJ out of his way to the door and sprinting down the hallway. 

He stopped at a row of lockers after he was far enough away from the room, and slid down them until he was leaned against them. He set his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, sobbing and hyperventilating into his jeans.

After about twenty seconds, Ricky felt someone sit next to him and wrap a kind arm around him, which he gladly leaned into. 

"I'm sorry about EJ." Nini's honey sweet voice whispered into his ear. "He's not worth it." 

Ricky lifted his head to meet her eyes. The second he did, his head fell into the crook of her neck, and he cried even harder. 

"Let's just breathe for a minute, okay?" Nini said, rubbing a hand gently up and down his arm. "In..." She inhaled deeply, and Ricky followed suit. "...and out..." She whispered, and the two of them released their breath together. They repeated this process about twenty more times, until Ricky was breathing normally and supporting his own weight again.

They were both leaned against the lockers, Ricky's head rested on Nini's shoulder, and her head rested right on top of his.

"Thank you," He whispered lightly, sniffling. 

Nini smiled gently, and reached her hand out to take his. Their fingers intertwined, and their joined hands fell between the two of them. 

"I think..." Ricky started, his thumb drawing light circles on Nini's hand. "I think I kinda... you know..." 

Nini's heart jumped, and her hand that was holding his tightened. 

"I know," She said, her voice light but happy. "Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! (also i know that EJ is TERRIBLE in this lol sorry about how intense that is)


End file.
